


Kinktober 2018 Costume

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Costume Kink, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, F/F, Maids, Nudity, Pubic Hair, Roleplay, Scissoring, Sexual Roleplay, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Pacifica wears a maid outfit.





	Kinktober 2018 Costume

“Hello, Miss Pines, is there anything I could clean?” Pacifica wore one of those sexy maid outfit.

Personally Mabel had little patience for “sexy” costumes, but she appreciated the effort that Pacifica was putting in her character, so she played along. “Oh my, I wasn’t expecting you today. I’m only in my robe. Maybe you can make the bed.”

“But-ehr, but the bed is already made.”

“Well, I guess we’re gonna have to unmake it.” Mabel than undid the stash. The rope slipped off of her revealing her body to the blonde. Her body was healthily plump. Large brown nipples decorated her, breasts, which was a size larger than Pacifica’s. Her brown bush was large but trimmed.

Paz did not drop character. “Miss Pines, but I’m your employee, it would not be appropriate for us to..”

Mabel kissed her on her lips. “If that was the case, why didn’t you wear any panties?”

Mabel’s finger went straight into her ready sex.

“Oh, oh Miss Pines.” Pacifica groaned.

Mabel pushed her girlfriend onto the bed. Cheap, sexy costumes did have one advantage. They were easy to take off. The velcro ripped as Mabel removed her maid outfit, leaving her in heels, black stocking and garter belt, and a lacy bra. Her vagina was marked by small, very trimmed pubic hair. A light brown. The carpet did not match her drapes. “Take off the bra,” Mabel told her.

Pacifica did what she was told. Her breasts were smaller, but had a round shape. Pink nipples greeted Mabel. The brunette got into bed across from Pacifica. There legs interlocked until their sexs touched. Mabel grinded her pussy into Pacifica, and she followed suit.

“Oh, oh you’re a dirty maid aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes Miss Pines. I’m a very dirty maid. A very bad, dirty maid.”

The two rubbed their pussys together, bringing them closer to orgasm. Soon the two girls reached the climax of their fun.

“Oh, god, Mabel that was amazing.”

“What happened to Miss Pines?”

“Thanks, for letting me role-play.”

Mabel kissed her forehead. “Anything you want my love.”


End file.
